


We’re The Schuesters

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: Glee
Genre: Ages vary, Everybodys family, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Some of the glee kids are biological, Will and Emma adopted all the glee kids, adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Will and Emma have twenty-three kids.
Relationships: Emma Pillsbury/Will Schuester
Kudos: 22





	We’re The Schuesters

They were an odd family. Nobody looked like anybody else and everyone was different. There were arguments and fights and brawls but all families have those. Though not all families had twenty-three kids. That's right. William and Emma Schuester had twenty-three kids. It might seem stupid, but a family is a family no matter how large. Will and Emma just wanted to make the world seem alright for children who couldn't see it, and show ones who could just how much better it could get.

First off they had Finn, who was currently twenty, whilst in high school. Though the whole ordeal was a little traumatic, it brought them all closer as a family. Three years later, Emma and Will had Lauren, and then Kurt in the same year. 

Then they adopted. Will, Emma, Finn, Kurt, and Lauren were all on a holiday in Spain just after Kurt was born when they came across Santana. Only a one-year-old and being beaten by her grandmother in public. It was a horrible sight, and after alerting child services and helping out the young child as much as they could, the family ended up taking her in. 

A year later, Emma was pregnant again. Unfortunately though, the baby hadn't come through. At least that's what they were told, so as Emma and Will filed the paper work at adopt a young boy named Matt, who was a year younger than Finn and a year older than Santana, Emma was into labour with another child: Rachel. 

After Rachel, the family settled down for a while, just the eight of them... but Will and Emma kept thinking about all the other children from the agency they'd adopted Matt from. There were so many, more children than couples out there to rescue them. Surely it wouldn't hurt to adopt one or two more, especially since the children they already had seemed to adapt to new ones easily. Besides, adopting children in their younger years would surely mean that they would get used to the family quicker. 

And so with that in mind, a baby girl named Quinn joined the family. At least, that's what she was down as. Her real name was Lucy, but after her parents had died at a shooting at a very formal party, her sister Frannie hadn't wanted any connections in case the murderer came back. The Fabray's had a lot of enemies, and Frannie was right to worry and change Quinn's name to her middle one, because before she could do the same for herself, she had been found.

Quinn was the same age as Rachel, though a couple of months older, so they got along well, but Quinn was mostly interested in Santana, who enjoyed very much having a younger sibling fawn over her. At this point, Quinn and Rachel were babies, Kurt and Lauren were one, Santana was two, Matt was three, and Finn was four. 

That was supposed to be it, but condoms are only 98% effective, so two years they had a little boy called Arthur. Unfortunately though, Arthur - or Artie, as the children called him - was born with a disability and couldn't walk, which proved a challenge for Emma and Will. Though clearly, the couple loved a challenge and were willing to make the whole thing work.

Whilst on a work trip to China, Will met Mike whilst he was out on a day trip with the rest of his foster care roommates, and quickly took a liking to him. After a phone call and video chat with Emma, once again the family had found themselves another little ray of sunshine at the age of one.

Funnily enough, when Will returned (with Mike) Emma also had a child up her sleeve, a sassy two-year-old names Mercedes, who'd apparently already made friends with Kurt.

And it was, at this point, a family of two parents and ten children. One might think that it was enough, but it wasn't. Finn was six, Matt was five, Santana was four, Kurt and Lauren were three, Rachel and Quinn were two, Mercedes and Mike were one, and Artie was just a baby.

When Artie turned one, it appeared that Emma was, yet again, pregnant. And Will had this wild idea. It was to even out the number of children was the next child was born, especially considering gender. The children liked being equal - Santana was very adamant about it, especially when she found out that Will had adopted a boy from China and it was unfair that she got another brother and not another sister, key reason as to why Mercedes came into the picture.

The baby was a boy that Emma and Will had named Samuel. And, as per Santana's equality request, after five months, they adopted a girl named Brittany who was two. Santana took a liking to her very quickly, and the two basically became like twins, doing anything and everything together, despite the three year age gap. Finn liked having another younger brother to play with, talking about how he was going to play football with Sam when he was older, and basketball with Artie.

Will and Emma thought this family was great. They had plenty of children, a lot more than many other parents they met in the school yard, but with the huge house and the large amount of income and lots of spare time, why wouldn't they have lots of children if their hearts desired it? They certainly had the ability to. 

Rachel and Quinn didn't get along that much anymore, lots more fighting but that was ok. Siblings did that. Santana also caused a lot of fights, Sam only fell asleep when it was noisy, and caring for Artie was hard. Mike was quiet and Mercedes was loud and Kurt was clearly going to either be trans or gay when he grew up, judging the amount of times he'd played dress up with Rachel and Mercedes and ended up as a princess. Finn was protective, Lauren was stubborn, Brittany was certainly showing some worrying signs in her intelligence, and Matt stayed silent, but Emma and Will knew it wouldn't be easy when they started this whole parenting thing, and they certainly weren't giving up now.

Exactly what they said when they met Tina, a Korean baby girl. Simply left on the streets of South Korea (another business trip but this time both Emma and Will could go, and their friend Shelby Corcoran babysat first them) with no parents or family or anything. And then there was one more child added to the family. 

Two years into the future, and Kitty Schuester was born alongside her younger-by-thirty-minutes twin, Ryder. Will and Emma were certainly not expecting twins but we’re happy nonetheless, as were all the other children at the thought of having more kids to play with.

In reality, despite all the arguments and fits and paddies, all the children got along and loved each other very much. The older kids were protective of the younger kids, and the younger kids looked up to the older kids, as proven when Kitty takes her first steps, and they’re towards Quinn.

A few months after Kitty and Ryder are born, Will and Emma decided to adopt again. It was a force of habit by now, to have their own children and then adopt one. It was the kindness in their hearts, especially since most of the foster kids will never get a home of their own, so why not secure a couple more kids futures? All the money paid for foster care goes straight to the college funds, as does the annual two hundred dollars that goes into every child’s. The family were getting along just fine.

The program had found two fits for Will and Emma’s family, two three-year-olds named Joe and Sugar. They weren’t in any way related, just generally stuck together in their current group home, and with the excellent job Will and Emma had already done with the children they had, they really saw no harm into getting two more children rather than one. 

The following year comes yet another accidentally pregnancy, resulting in the birth of Marley Schuester. Once again, after Marley the family decided to adopt once more. And this time, Emma and Will decide that it’s time to stop. They chose a little boy named Wade, just a born months before Marley was. That was it. No more children. They now had nineteen beautiful children, nine biological and ten adopted. Their family is great. Their family is perfect.

XX~•~•XX

Years have gone by, and they’ve been nothing but wonderful. Finn was now seventeen; Matt was sixteen; Santana was fifteen; Mercedes, Kurt, and Lauren were fourteen; Quinn and Rachel were thirteen; Brittany and Mike were twelve; Artie, Joe, and Sugar were eleven; Sam was ten; Ryder and Kitty were eight; and Marley and Unique were seven. 

Will and Emma had certainly done alright with their kids, and they were all spectacular. Finn and Matt were on the William McKinely High football team and Santana was on the cheerleading squad called the Cheerios. They were all in their high school Glee Club as well.

A lot of times there had been tears when the younger ones came home from school one day, children not believing them when they’d said they had seventeen siblings, and other parents lecturing them on how they should have stuck with two like most parents, or four at the most. But they didn’t care. The Schuester family no longer cared because those people weren’t important to them anyway. They were just people. 

However, some people did horrible things, and though it had been years, Emma and Will ended up adopting another child. His name was Blaine and he was nine-years-old, previously been looked after by his older brother Cooper. Their parents had neither treated nor raised the boys right, so Coopers ideas of parenting landed Blaine in the foster system. And try as he may, Cooper couldn’t get him out, he just couldn’t parent properly.

And so one day, whilst taking the children to the park, Will and Emma met young Blaine when Sam dragged him over, claiming him to be his new best friend and asking if he could come over for tea someday. Blaine appeared rather shy, stepping behind Sam slightly to let him do all the talking. He certainly was short and thin for his age, though Will and Emma didn’t comment. They didn’t know this child, he might just have a condition.

But then they saw his group home career call all the foster children over, cigarette hanging from her lips and an empty bottle of booze in her hand. Ah, another person in it simply for the money. Even decided to become a group home just for cash, not caring for the children. 

Within a few short months, Blaine Anderson was now Blaine Schuester, sharing a room with Sam since he was the only one he’d speak to.

Warming up to Will and Emma took some time, but eventually he did. He also took a strong liking to Kurt too, who didn’t mind because this boy appeared to be like him in many ways. The clothing, the way he acted, the way he (eventually) talked. Kurt was gay, hadn’t come out yet, but knew he was. Kurt also thought that this young lad would be gay, but didn’t say anything. Just let him do the things he loved like any children should be able to do, because clearly he’s never been able to do it before.

Blaine had started Emma and Will off into another adopted spiral, especially since Emma could no longer conceive. The home they’d adopted Blaine from had another little boy, one from Ireland who seemed especially friendly, with a heavy Irish accent. When Will and Emma went back to the group home house, he’d been the first to greet them, standing at the door and taking their coats. He certainly had manners he did, and he was only eleven. Of course, one should learn manners by eleven, but most boys that age roughhoused and weren’t as polite as Rory certainly was, though Blaine had turned out that way too so it wasn’t exactly the most surprising thing ever. 

And with that, they’d adopted two boys in the same year, as well as having that group home shut down. It had looked horrible from the inside and the out, and the lady who ran it was clearly drunk the entire period as well, and the children there scared half to death.

It was a year before the last two children joined the Schuester family. The actual last children this time. Two boys, half brothers, named Jake and Noah. They shared the same dad, who’d evidently left after knocking up their mums, but Jakes mum has also died giving birth to him, so the brothers father had simply dropped Jake off on Noah’s doorstep, and the two had grown up together, bouncing from home to home after Noah’s mum had taken her own life when Jake was three and Noah was twelve. 

Emma and Will found Jake and Noah after Cooper had caused some problems with Blaine, trying to take him back despite his lack of parenting abilities. Of course it was hard on Blaine, who wanted nothing more in the world than his brother, but Emma and Will couldn’t let him go back to someone who couldn’t look after him the in first place.

They’d been to court about who would be the permanent parent(s) of Blaine, and on their way out they’d seen Jake and Noah. They were simply sat on chairs in the waiting room with their foster careers who were trying to pass them on to another family. Will and Emma instantly stepped in.

That day was quite monumental for everybody, for it was the day that they’d born official custody over Blaine and now they had two other brothers, seven-year-old Jake and sixteen-year-old Noah. Of course, Jake and Noah proved hard to crack, not opening up to anybody and starting fights with the other children.

Unfortunately, Jake seemed to just copy whatever Noah did, and Noah seemed to have a shoplifting problem. Not only that, but both brothers had very prominent anger issues. Noah started a lot of fights with Finn and Matt, Matt who could be very aggressive when he wanted to be. Jake got into quite a few arguments with Ryder, too. 

They were toughies, but Emma and Will just had to deal with that. They were sure they could straighten out Jake, though Noah? They had no idea how they would help him, and they only had two years to do it before he was off the college. With the help of Finn and Matt though, they were sure they could pull it off.

XX~•~•XX

New Years Eve 2019, 11:56pm. 

Will and Emma stood surrounded by their many beautiful children, all growing up and reaching limits they didn’t even know they could reach. 

Finn was now twenty, and going through teacher training. He wanted to be a drama teacher, maybe even mentor a glee club like his father had. Matt was nineteen, and in Harvard University. Santana was eighteen in her senior year at William McKinley High School - and older than Noah (as she likes to point out). Noah, who’d adopted the name and had straightened himself out, well, enough so that nobody would notice, was also eighteen and in his senior year at McKinley. Lauren, Kurt, and Mercedes were seventeen and in their junior year at McKinley. Rachel and Quinn were sixteen and in their sophomore year of high school. Brittany and Mike were fifteen and freshmen. Artie, Joe, Sugar, and Rory were all fourteen and in ninth grade. Sam was thirteen and in eighth grade. Blaine was twelve and in seventh grade. Kitty and Ryder were eleven and in sixth grade. Marley and Unique were ten and in fifth grade. Jake was nine and in fourth grade.

They all stood in the house they’d all lived in, grew up in for however many years, fought in, laughed in, cried in, the lot. And here they were, celebrating the end of a decade full of memories together. Jake hadn’t even been alive a decade, though she didn’t think that one year made much of a difference.

And all of a sudden, it was 11:59pm. 

“Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two...” The family chanted in the living room, the news on the television showing TV e celebratory events happening in Central Park. “ONE!” They all shouted, hugging each other and drinking champagne and schleur and Pepsi’s. Happiness spread throughout the household, and good wishes were exchanged.

All arms crossed over as they began to sing Auld Lang Syne together, with harmonies and everything considering that was the sort of family they were. Jake was next to Puck, Puck next to Finn, Finn next to Rachel, Rachel next to Quinn, Quinn next to Santana, Santana next to Brittany, Brittany next to Artie, Artie next to Emma, Emma next to Sam, Sam next to Blaine, Blaine next to Kurt, Kurt next to Mercedes, Mercedes next to Mike, Mike next to Tina, Tina next to Lauren, Lauren next to Sugar, Sugar next to Rory, Rory next to Joe, Joe next to Kitty, Kitty next to Marley, Marley next to Unique, Unique next to Matt, Matt next to Ryder, and Ryder next to Jake. 

Dancing and laughter ensued, and by three o’clock the youngest of them (Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder, Kitty, Blaine, Sam, Artie, Joe, Sugar, and Rory) went to bed. It was half three when Mike, Brittany, Rachel, and Quinn went up. It was four when Mercedes, Kurt, Lauren, and Matt decided to go to bed. By half four, the final three went up. Despite being younger than Matt, Santana and Puck still felt the need to show everything just how grown up they could be by staying up later.

This was the family they’d grown up with, this was there family, no matter where they came from or who they were.

They were the Schuesters.


End file.
